Tumblin' Dice
by xXGagaGirlXx
Summary: Jovi the Bohemian is up to her usual tricks, this time with the aid of Meat. Slightly fluffy Aretha/Jovi moments.


**A/N: The origin of this fic' started when I was trying to draw a 60's pinup girl and realised the girls pose looked more like she was passed out drunk than trying to be seductive. So I turned her into Jovi and then decided I had to write something to go alongside it. Sorry if this drags, I really do define the world drabble. E.g. I 'drabble' on. Nothing belongs to me except Jovi, small mention of the infamous Sid who belongs to MissLoaf91. All reads/reviews are very much appreciated.  
Xx**

Jovi hummed flatly as she pushed the wax into Meat's hair. She'd been putting new dreadlocks into the Bohemian's hair for almost an hour now and her fingers were becoming sore. As Meat fidgeted between her legs Jovi rolled her neck and grimaced as it gave a click. Not only was this job painful on her hands but it was starting to give her neck ache. Pushing her curls out of her face with the back of her hand so as not to get the wax in her own hair Jovi ploughed on, her tongue now pressing against the back of her teeth as she tried to ignore the stinging in the ends of her fingers.

"How're they looking back there hen?" Meat stood with the bottom of her back against the kitchen worktop, while Jovi sat upon it, her legs wrapped around Meat's waist.

"Pretty fucking awesome, you should give your hairdresser a raise." Jovi laughed, taking the vodka bottle that Meat had clenched in her hand and swigging from it happily before passing it back.

"Ay' that's my anaesthesia if yeh don' mind. And I'd rather one of us were sober where my hair is concerned." Meat tipped the bottle up to her own lips and glugged as much as she could manage before exhaling deeply. "Tha's the bloody stuff, takes the pain right away!"

Jovi tugged extra hard on the piece of hair she was working with and grinned as Meat yelped. "Not right away though ay?" she dipped her fingers into the pot of wax beside her and scooped some more out, working it up and down the clump of hair that she was holding. After a few minutes she turned the Bohemian around to face her and grinned. "I believe you are all done Miss Loaf."

Meat grinned and ran her palm along the back of her hair proudly. "Cheers Jovi, yeh a star!" she offered the bottle towards the teenager and chuckled; "Now I'll allow yeh to drink." Gesturing her arm to the left Meat invited Jovi to sit at the rickety kitchen table. It was scarcely even used to sit around because of how unstable it was, however this afternoon Meat had decided that they were going to continue to reside in the kitchen and the unsteady table and hard chairs seemed the best way forward.

Jovi sat down and watched Meat curiously as she disappeared into one of the wonky cupboards that stood underneath the worktop. Her bottom stuck in the air it seemed that Meat's entire torso was immersed into the deceivingly large cupboard, glass bottles clinked together and the wooden door groaned as it was pushed back further than its hinges would allow, but finally Meat emerged with a dark green bottle in hand.

"Aretha was telling me yeh a fan of the stuff." The bottle of Jager' was plonked on the table and two shot glasses were dropped down next to it. Meat gave a wide grin. "My little treat to yeh for doing ma' hair, don' get too pissed though mind, 'am not quite as eager as Aretha to get yeh clothes off so carrying yeh to bed later is not an option."

Jovi blushed furiously, her hair clashing dreadfully with her magenta flushed cheeks. "Shutup." She muttered quickly, taking it upon herself to open the bottle and pour the first shots. Throwing her head back with the shot glass she swallowed the brown liquid in one and shuddered. "'sides, she's not eager to get my clothes off, I just happen to have been intoxicated on a few occasions and she's helped me into bed. It's just her being mothering, y'know how she is."

Meat snorted and threw back the shot that Jovi had poured for her, swishing it around her mouth before swallowing it. "Yeah I know how she is and ah know she fancies the little black thong off yeh."

Jovi felt her cheeks flush as she pulled her denim shorts up over her underwear that had been showing. "That's not true, I'm too young for her for a start- and she told me she used to have a boyfriend. A _boyfriend_ Meat, I might have a deep voice but I still think I'm lacking the body parts that she's into."

Meat shrugged, "Yeh lacking in the boob department, tha's for sure." Meat directed her gaze to Jovi's flat chest and raised her eyebrows. "S'no wonder she fancies yeh if she's into guys, yeh've got the chest of a twelve year old boy."

Jovi kicked Meat sharply in the shins.

"Ay! I'll have none of that. If yeh canny play nicely then yeh won't play at all."

"Who's playing?" Jovi arched and eyebrow and grinned.

"We are." Meat pushed her hand down into her pocket and withdrew two white dice. Shaking them in her fist she threw them at the table and grinned as one revealed a five and the other a three. "Even yeh take a shot, odd yeh don't." she helped herself to a shot and pushed the dice across to Jovi who picked them up carefully and dropped them back onto the table.

"Four." Jovi grinned and sloshed the drink into her shot glass. "I like this game already."

"Meeeat," Cliff slid around the door to the kitchen for the second time that day. "Sid's asking for you, she says she needs your help with something."

Meat gave a sly grin and winked at Jovi. "Le's hope it's the clasp on her bra."

Jovi choked on the shot that she had just emptied into her mouth.

"Wha'?" Meat cackled, "S'alright for Aretha to have her own young'un to play around with but 'am not allowed one myself?" Jovi rolled her eyes and gulped down hard on the liquid that she'd still failed to swallow, watching as Meat disappeared from the kitchen.

Sighing she took the dice in her hand a rolled again, "Looks like I'm playing on my own then…" she mumbled to herself, frowning as the dice landed. Had Meat said that you took a shot on an even number or an odd number? Jovi scratched at her head of curls and decided to take another shot anyway. Lifting the bottle to her mouth this time she took a swig, not bothering with time wasting methods such as using a glass.

Ten minutes later and slightly more unstable than she had been previously, bottle still in hand Jovi threw the dice up into the air. "Woo!" the dice scattered across the kitchen floor. Frowning Jovi leant from her chair to look at them. "Well I can't see you from all the way over there, can I?" tilting on her chair leg, certain not to put the bottle down Jovi leant across for a better look.

-----

Aretha stared down at the kitchen floor, almost stepping in the puddle of Jagermeister that had been spilt on the floor. Biting her lip she knelt down and stared into the face of the passed out Jovi. "Dude, you have got to stop doing this." She told the unconscious girl. Considering it seemed that she had fallen from her chair, Jovi looked relatively comfortable. The blue ribbon that Jovi often used to tie her hair up was clasped in her right hand, suggesting that she hadn't passed out immediately and she'd at least put some thought into preparing herself for bed. Aretha gave a deep sigh and hoisted the small framed girl into a sitting position. Her head lolled to one side and drool dripped from her open mouth. "Real sleeping beauty you are." Aretha muttered, resting the girl back down again and standing up, deciding that the best way would be to carry her. Scooping her up from the floor Aretha thanked the lord that Jovi was so light.

"Oof!" Aretha dropped Jovi on the mattress making her stir slightly in her deep sleep. "Why you even have a bloody hammock is beyond me seeing as you never seem to make it into it these days."

Jovi groaned and fidgeted, her eyelids fluttering open. Her head span but sitting up she put a leg out to steady herself. As the room fuzzed into focus her eyes became fixed on the figure sat in front of her watching with a scowl.

"'Retha." Jovi grinned, turning to her right to vomit into a blanket. Wiping her mouth delicately she turned back to the woman and smiled. "Y'missed a treat tonight." she giggled, the alcohol quite clearly still in her system.

"Tonight?" Aretha raised her eyebrows, "Jovi it's barely seven o clock and you're already in this state. What am I going to bloody do with you?"

Jovi held a finger up, gesturing for Aretha to wait one moment. Vomiting again Jovi sat back up. "Y'could kiss me?" she slurred, a mixture of drool and regurgitated alcohol dripping down her chin.

"Not on your life." Aretha pulled her sleeve down over her hand and wiped the young girls face. "I should have left you on the kitchen floor." The Bohemian fumed.

Jovi hiccupped, "You wouldn't have done that though, because you fancy me."

Aretha suppressed a snort, "Oh do I now?"

Jovi looked hurt, "Meat said you did…"

Aretha grinned, "Just wait until I see that bloody Scot', she's in enough trouble already for getting you like this."

Jovi blinked blankly, "I fancy you…"

Aretha took the blue ribbon from beside the red head and began to tie her hair back for her. "The word fancy makes me feel like a teenager." She chuckled, "next thing you know we'll be 'snogging'."

Jovi stuck her tongue out of her mouth as far as it would go. Retracting it back in she grinned sheepishly, "Won't say no."

"Uggh," Aretha shuddered, "I will until you brush your teeth. That's disgusting!" She pulled the ribbon tightly into a bow and pulled the covers back so that Jovi could get into the makeshift bed. Resting her backwards Aretha place a tender kiss on her forehead. "Sleep it off and we'll talk in the morning sweetheart." She pulled the covers up over Jovi's bare stomach and pinched the corners of the dirty blanket together so as to dispose of it.

As she pushed the hanging beads aside from their doorway Aretha turned as Jovi called out.

"Love you 'Retha."

"Right back at you babe."

As she turned the corner Meat stood leant against the wall, her arms folded across her chest and a know-it-all look across her face. She grinned widely at Aretha in a 'told you so' way.

"Shutup." She muttered, mimicking Jovi's earlier response.


End file.
